poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Ivy
Princess Ivy is a character from the Sofia The First special: The Curse of Princess Ivy. Background Ivy was once a Princess of a far away black and white Kingdom who became jealous of her older sister becoming Queen. When she tried to overthrow her sister to gain the crown, she was caught, and marooned on a deserted island, where she was imprisoned for a decade before the special. Unfortunately, this would not be the last time anyone would hear of her. When Amber found out about Sofia's amulet, she jealously took it so she could get a Princess to appear for her. Unfortunately, stealing Sofia's amulet is a very bad deed and activated its safeguard against thieves and the amulet put a curse on Amber by summoning Ivy and setting her free. Now free from her isolated prison, she plans to claim the Kingdom of Enchancia as her own by overthrowing King Roland and turning the whole land black and white to suit her taste After learning that the Amulet would send her back where she came from, Ivy sent one of her butterflies to take it from Amber so she could destroy it to avoid going back to her island prison. She and her butterflies went to see Everburn the Elder Dragon to melt the Amulet. Cedric stated that to stop Ivy, Amber had to break this curse, and Cedric suggested that Amber break the curse by returning Sofia's Amulet back to her. At the Blazing Palisades, Cedric, Sofia, and Amber distracted Ivy and Everburn with a flock of birds to frighten the butterflies. Amber returned the Amulet to Sofia, but it wasn't enough to break the curse. After the sisters fell down a chasm outside of the cave, Ivy told her butterflies to get the amulet, but Everburn threatened to roast the butterflies if she doesn't leave the little Princesses alone. At the castle, Ivy had hit Sofia's and Amber's family with her memory-erasing dragonflies. When Amber refused to give Ivy the Amulet, Ivy was about to hit Sofia with a dragonfly when Amber jumped in front of her, letting the dragonfly erase her own memory. Ivy was about to hit Sofia with another dragonfly, but it kept disappearing. Amber's self-sacrifice had broken the curse, and Ivy was sent back to her island prison. When the curse was broken, nobody except Sofia and her animal friends remembered Ivy or what happened because her dragonflies erased everyone else's memories. Bio She came to Cybertron to find the techno-organic Ryan F-Freeman. The princess sends her butterflies to lure Ryan to the caverns Appearance Abilities Friendship with Ryan F-Freeman Ryan first met Ivy when he noticed butterflies and follow them in the caverns of Cybertron. Trivia * Princess Ivy will be The enemy of Tino and his friends in Tino's Adventures of Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy. *Princess Ivy has her signature song A Kingdom of My Own. *Princess Ivy will meet Ryan in Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of Transformers: Prime. *Princess Ivy has a friendship with Ryan F-Freeman. *Ivy will be Ryan's and Crash's enemy but reforms at the end in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meets Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy. * * * Gallery Category:Disney characters Category:PRINCESSES Category:Singing characters Category:VILLAINS Category:Disney Villains Category:Magical Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Characters Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Females Category:Sofia the First characters Category:HEROES Category:HEROINES Category:In love heroes Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Main Antagonist Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Evil for stupid reasons Category:Masters of Evil Category:Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Team Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Former villains Category:Bumblebee's Adventure villains Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Femme Fatale Category:Cubix's Adventure villains Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure villains Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Singing Heroines Category:Bob the Builder's Adventures villains Category:Bob the Builder's Adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Villains Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Villains Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies